Fall of the Dark Knights
Quest details |items= *Combat equipment, such as good food and potions are recommend. }} King Roald After you have spoken to King Roald and asked him about an invasion, he'll tell you that you'll need some assistance from one of his agents. Turns out its Jimmy from the City of the Doomed. He greets you and shares some information with you. Later on he gives you a map of Falador with markings on it. It look like an invasion plan. After you've read it go to Falador and give Sir Amik Varze the map. Speak to him again and tell him that the dark knights are planning an invasion on the city of Falador. He tells you that his men are ready and that you should go warn other cities. He then gives you back the map and take it to the duke of Lumbridge. If you try to open the door a cutscene will appear. After you touch the doorknob you can hear voices from inside: "Open the box... hurry!" "Here it is, where are your troops?" "They are down in the cellar setting up the explosives," "Good, the plan is going exactly as it should, once the castle of Lumbridge falls, the king of Varrock shall be blamed and a war shall break out hopefully, while we invade Falador leaving the kingdom of Misthalin defenceless." "Yes but what about that one warrior who destroyed our secret weapon? He should be stopped before he foils our plans again!" "Ah, I have sent three divisions to hunt him down, and even if he couldn't be found he'd be foolish enough to storm into our plans and mess it up, I've got my eyes everywhere my knights set foot upon this wasteland." "Yes sir." After the cutscene has finished. Go down to the kitchen and enter the cellar. The Castle Cellar After you've gone down there will be around 5 level 60 knights working on the castle supports. If you look closer they are planting a bomb of some kind. Go near the nearest knight you see and attack him, he shouts and the others will start to attack you. Not the it has turned into a multiway combat zone. Once you've killed all of them go to each bomb and try to deactivate it. It says that you need a secret code to deactivate each bomb. Then you hear footsteps. A high ranked Dark Knight climbs down the stairs along with another level 36 dark knight. He spots you and attacks you. Attack him back but kill his bodyguard first. Once hes gone down to at least 1/8 of his health he'll say some words and he'll run away. Climb up the stairs and go to the castle courtyard. You'll see a large formation of lvl 36 and 60 dark knights. They ALL start to attack you!! Run to the back of the castle and you'll see a hole in the wall. You need 60 agility for this. Climb through it and you'll be in Lumbridge swamps. The Swamps Go south where the Lumbridge mine is. Then go down near the sea. There will be an option to swim where there is some odd looking water. When you look back the dark knights are chasing you, ALL of them!! Quickly unequip your weapon and shield slot and choose the option to swim. When you swim a cutscene will appear. A wave hits you hard and you end up on the shore near Port Sarim. You will lose some hp and your armour will be scattered all over. Search around the shore to find your armours. Don't worry they won't disappear or be visible to other players. The Invasion North of Port Sarim will be the small cabbage plantation with jimmy in the middle. Speak to him and ask him about the people at Lumbridge castle and what they are up to. He'll say that they are assembled at the nearby Ice Mountain black knights fortress wilderness where they will join forces with the black knight to invade Falador. Go to Falador and speak to Sir Amik Varze and explain everything to him. He'll tell you to go sneak up on them and bring some more information about the invasion. Go to the oracles campsite to meet jimmy again. Speak to him and a cutscene will pop up. The dark knights and black knights are assembled at the wilderness and the same high ranked officer you saw at Lumbridge was leading them. A few moments later they start to march towards Falador but they are attacked by some goblin archers. 3 knights are killed but the goblins retreated once they saw a trebuchet being loaded pointing directly at them. When the cutscene is over go back to Sir Amik Varze and tell him that they are using catapults. He then gets his men ready and orders the guards to close the Falador gates. Once the archers are ready, suddenly a huge flaming rock slams through the Falador wall and into the statue of Saradomin. Another big rock hits one of the archers and a next one destroying the Falador gate. Moments later dark knights storm the city. The Attack Go down to the castle courtyard and kill all the dark knights. Some white knights and guards will assist you. Then go across the bridge and you'll see a Dark knight ranger ranging the guards from the top floor of the bar. Go to the bar and there will be three guards attacking two dark knights. Three black knights come down the stairs and kill them. Kill or ignore the knights and proceed upstairs. There will be two dark knights and two rangers. Kill the rangers first and kill the two dark knights. Get the bow and arrow that the ranger drop and start ranging the dark knights from the top of the general store, the shield shop and any other foes on the ground. After that go downstairs and kill all the knights in the bar look out the window several or more dark knights are lining up outside the castle courtyard with the Dark Knight Officer walking across the bridge. He then orders his rangers to shoot fire arrows right at the window where you are. Run out of the room quickly or you'll be hit 12's with 3 poison damage. Go to Sir Vivien's room and take his key from the cabinet. Then go the Sir Amik Varze and go down the ladder. Open the south door and you'll notice there's a chest outside. Use the key on the chest and you'll find a Saradomin Sabre. It is one of the most powerful weapon in the world and you need 70 Attack to wield. Wield it and suddenly your armour turns into a holy version of whatever armour your wearing. You will find that your strength bonus has been boosted to 190 and your attack bonuses are all 300. Go down and fight them all with some help from the remaining white knights. You will notice that it hits the dark knight's hp so its a one hit kill weapon against any Zamorak followers. When you have killed all the knights, Your Sword disintegrates leaving only the hilt. Then, the Dark Knight Officer will disarm you. If you try to equip your weapons or armours a message will pop up saying that a force prevents you from doing so. He summons a lvl 450 demon similar to K'ril Tsutsaroth in God Wars Dungeon. You have to fight him with only your bare hands and feet so be ready. Drink your prayer potions and switch on protect from melee and mage as he mages and melees at the same time. He can hit a maximum damage of 25 with melee and 48 with mage. Fight him carefully and pay attention to your health bar whenever its low. At the finishing strike you will always do 0's, he will start to feel dizzy and have around a quarter of his hp. Use the hilt on him to banish him and then equip your weapons and armour and finish off the Dark Knight Officer. After that go to the Trebuchet and load a rock on it. Aim it at the black knights fortress and launch the rock. Once that has been done and the Dark Knights Officer has been killed, talk to Sir Amik Varze. He'll thank you but he says that Jimmy was killed in action while you were out cold. Bring this news back to King Roald to claim your reward. Congratulations!! Quest Complete! Rewards *3 Quest Points * * * *50,000 coins